Lady Ookami
by DANA-SAN-2009
Summary: Sucesos extraños ocurren en Kyoto. El Kenshingumi deberá resolverlos antes que sea demasiado tarde para todos... Actualizado capítulo 3
1. Regresando a Kyoto

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**

* * *

**

**Lady Ookami**

**Regresando a Kyoto**

Sanosuke terminaba su tercer tazón de arroz mientras agradecía haber estado allí y no afuera en la fuerte tormenta que acababa de pasar, observando los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por debajo de la puerta del Akabeko.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Tae recogía los tazones vacíos y colocaba una pequeña botella de sake en su lugar, refunfuñando porque estaba segura que el luchador no tenía dinero para pagar semejante suma.

Segundos después, observa con curiosidad a una joven de unos 16 años entrando al Akabeko: vestía un kimono color rojo que, a pesar de estar empapado y algo sucio, lucía muy bien en la figura de la chica, la cual era casi tan alta como el propio Sanosuke.

Sus brillantes ojos ámbar recorrieron de un lado a otro el lugar hasta que repararon en una mesa vacía al lado del luchador, el cual observó cómo su largo cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta se mecía al compás de sus pasos.

La chica se sentó y de inmediato Tsubame se acercó a ella para tomar su orden. Poco después Tae le servía un tazón de fideos.

- Disculpe… – dijo la joven con voz pausada, mientras jugueteaba con los palillos - ¿Sabe cómo puedo llegar al Dojo Kamiya?

Antes de contestar, Tae observa de reojo a Sanosuke, quien había asomado medio cuerpo, extrañado de oír la pregunta de la joven.

- No… no lo sé – responde Tae algo nerviosa.

La chica le da las gracias con una sonrisa y mira fijamente al luchador, quien la observaba con desconfianza. Al coincidir por un instante sus miradas, ambos sintieron un extraño escalofrío recorriendo sus cuerpos.

- "¿Dónde rayos he visto esa mirada?" – piensa el joven retomando su posición y bebiendo un poco de sake.

De pronto, la joven saca una nihontou que traía escondida en la espalda y con un movimiento rápido corta en dos el tapiz que la separa de Sanosuke.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! – grita Sano con una mezcla de enfado y asombro.

- Llévame al Dojo Kamiya – ordenó la chica mientras guarda la espada en la funda que había colocado en el obi azul ceñido a su cintura.

- No te llevaré a menos que me digas qué buscas – replica con voz de enfado.

- No puedo decirlo, es un "Secreto de Estado" – divertida.

Sano lanza una mirada de furia a la chica y dándole la espalda, termina su botella de sake.

Minutos después la joven abandona el lugar ante la mirada de algunos comensales y comienza su caminata por la ciudad. Tras unos diez minutos de camino, la joven se para en seco y mirando por el rabillo del ojo observa la figura del luchador detrás.

- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? – murmuró con desgano.

- El Dojo está por ALLÁ – señala el punto contrario a donde se encuentran.

----------

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? – gritaba Sanosuke al tiempo que abría la puerta del Dojo.

Ambos entraron y tras unos segundos, el joven se perdió en los pasillos buscando una respuesta, mientras la joven aún seguía parada delante de la puerta observando con gran detalle todo su alrededor.

Un par de minutos después, Sanosuke regresaba seguido de Kaoru y Yahiko, quienes observaban con extrañeza a la recién llegada, ya que Sano les explicó a su manera cómo había llegado hasta allí la joven.

- Busco a Himura-san.

- Kenshin no está – soltó Kaoru con voz cortante.

La joven dirigió sus pasos dentro de la casa, seguida por las miradas de sorpresa.

- Entonces – sentándose sobre sus talones – lo esperaré aquí.

Transcurrieron un par de horas y la luna empezaba a aparecer, dos gemas amarillas se posaron en la figura de Kenshin y lo recorrieron de arriba abajo.

- Tú debes ser Himura-san – masculló.

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza, parpadeando una y otra vez al ver a la joven ponerse de pie y acercarse lentamente hacia él acariciando su nihontou. El pelirrojo adopta de inmediato su posición de ataque.

- Himura-san, traigo desde Kyoto un mensaje para usted – sonríe.

- ¡Oro!

----------

- Shinomori-sama necesita su ayuda urgentemente.

Kenshin se extraña al escuchar que Aoshi pide su ayuda, ya que no era común en él y mucho menos enviando a alguien hasta Tokyo para comunicárselo.

La joven, adivinando los pensamientos del pelirrojo comentó que era una "misión secreta" y que por ese motivo ni Shinomori ni Makimachi podían llevar el mensaje personalmente.

– Necesito que vaya SÓLO usted, Himura-san – en el momento abre el shoji tras el cual se encuentran Sano, Yahiko y Kaoru, cayendo todos al suelo.

- ¡Eso ni lo pienses! – se escuchó la voz de Sanosuke al tiempo que se incorporaba y sus ojos marrones mostraban una rabia contenida. – Kenshin no va a ninguna parte sin nosotros.

La mirada ambarina se posó en la figura del luchador, y retándolo, le hizo una apuesta.

- Irán con Himura-san sólo si logras vencerme – la joven deja su nihontou a un lado y se frota los puños, sin dejar de observarlo.

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Sano y Yahiko comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Bah! Sanosuke puede ganarte hasta con los ojos cerrados.

----------

La joven dio un paso atrás y lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro de Sanosuke, quien apenas logró esquivarlo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, golpea al luchador en el estómago con la rodilla, haciendo que éste pierda el equilibrio por unos instantes.

Los observadores quedaron paralizados al ver la fuerza con que la chica había golpeado a su amigo. Yahiko decidió enfrentarla pero el luchador, incorporándose, lo detuvo.

- "¿Kenpo?" – pensó el pelirrojo al observar los movimientos rápidos de la joven.

- Creo que te subestimé – ríe Sanosuke al momento que lanza un puñetazo al rostro de la chica, pero lo detiene a escasos centímetros.

- Parece que los rumores sobre ti son ciertos, Sagara-san.

La joven se dirige a la puerta y dice al pelirrojo que estará ahí a primera hora para partir a Kyoto. Antes de salir, saca de su obi un morralito y lo lanza a las manos del luchador.

- Espero que sea suficiente para cubrir los daños que causé en el restaurante – sonríe.

- ¡Espera! Al menos dinos tu nombre.

- …Dana…

La joven sale a prisa del lugar, ya que no quería mostrar el nerviosismo que le producía la presencia del luchador, endemoniadamente atractivo. ¿Acaso ella pensaba eso de Sanosuke? ¿Era por eso que sentía cómo sus piernas temblaban casi sin control? La joven se reprendió a sí misma por estos pensamientos y continúo su camino.

----------

El paisaje se veía pasar rápidamente por las ventanillas del tren. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y anunciaba que ese día sería completamente despejado.

- Creo que es un buen día para viajar, ¿no lo crees, Kenshin? – comentó la kendoka con una amplia sonrisa.

- Claro, Kaoru-dono – sonriendo, como siempre.

- Pues parece que el tori atama no la está pasando nada bien – ríe Yahiko.

Sanosuke, que se encontraba en el compartimento de al lado, se mecía de atrás hacia delante, abrazando sus rodillas. Estaba completamente atemorizado, pensando que de un momento a otro su alma se desprendería de su cuerpo.

- Creo que deberías relajarte, Sagara-san – comenta Dana sentándose al lado del luchador, quien sólo gira la vista un momento para verla, meciéndose más rápidamente cada vez.

- Es muy fácil decirlo – murmuró.

La joven movió la cabeza en forma negativa y poniéndose de pie, llevó sus manos a las sienes del chico y comenzó a dar un pequeño masaje.

- Esto te ayudará… Ahora sólo cierra los ojos y disfruta del viaje…

Kenshin y los otros observaron con curiosidad la "terapia" que la chica le aplicaba a su amigo, viendo que comenzaba a dar resultado, pues éste había parado de mecerse.

Después de unos minutos, Sano decide abrir los ojos y se encuentra a escasos centímetros los grandes ojos ámbar de la joven, por lo que siente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Gracias – murmuró desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla al ver la amplia sonrisa de la joven.

- Esto siempre me ha funcionado, además de la meditación, claro – responde ella moviendo la mano de arriba abajo. – Siempre me sucede lo mismo…

Por respuesta, el luchador sólo levanta extrañado una ceja – "vaya que es extraña…"

----------

- ¡Oye! – grita Sanosuke parándose frente a Dana y cortándole el paso. – ¿No se supone que vamos a ver a Aoshi? ¡El Aoiya está al otro lado de la ciudad!

La joven sonríe y continúa su camino sin prestar atención a las palabras del chico. – Casi hemos llegado.

Algunos minutos después se encontraban frente a una gran casa, flanqueada por unos hermosos árboles de cerezo y adornada con una combinación de estilos oriental y occidental.

- ¡Vaya, este lugar es enorme! – dice Yahiko, boquiabierto.

- Pero no tanto como tu boca – se carcajea Sanosuke.

Ambos están a punto de pelear pero se detienen al escuchar una voz familiar tras ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el antiguo Miburo.

- ¡Saitou! – exclamaron todos a la vez que abrían muy grandes los ojos, sin creer lo que veían.

- ¿No se supone que estabas muerto? – chilló Sanosuke con desprecio.

- Yerba mala nunca muere – comentó el más pequeño.

Sin dar importancia a esas palabras, el Miburo sacó un cigarrillo de su pantalón y lo encendió. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó de nuevo, dirigiendo después una mirada penetrante a la joven. - ¿Fue idea tuya, no es cierto?

- …Sí… - responde la chica sin retirar la vista de Saitou. – Los traje para que te ayudaran.

El Lobo los miró con desdén y abrió la puerta de la casa, donde fue recibido por una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta Yahiko, curioso.

- Tokio, la esposa de Hajime.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. No podían imaginar que una mujer como ella fuera la esposa de aquel ex Shinsengumi.

- Pasen, por favor – dice la mujer con tono afable.

La casa era sorprendente, estaba adornada exquisitamente al estilo oriental y tenía algunos detalles y muebles de corte occidental que le daban un toque de elegancia, sin contar su tamaño, ya que al menos podían observarse 4 o 5 habitaciones tan sólo en la primera sección.

Tokio los condujo a una habitación bien iluminada que había dispuesto horas atrás para recibir a los invitados.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Saitou levanta una ceja.

- Sí – respondió la mujer mirando fijamente los ojos de su esposo. – Por eso te dije que había enviado a Dana unos días a ayudar a mi hermana, no quería que te dieras cuenta y evitaras que se fuera.

Saitou apenas podía disimular su asombro, no podía creer que Dana hubiera planeado semejante cosa.

----------

- Ahora… – comienza a hablar la chica, tomando un poco de aire – Les diré a qué los traje aquí realmente.

- Les mentí para que pudieran acompañarme – dijo la joven disculpándose una y otra vez. – Si les daba el verdadero motivo tal vez no hubieran accedido.

Saitou mira a la joven con gran enfado mientras enciende otro cigarrillo, a pesar de saber que a Tokio le desagradaba verlo fumar en su presencia.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Pues… - la joven fue interrumpida por un llanto infantil que se aproximaba a ellos. Saitou abrió el shoji y observó que la pequeña Minoru, de ojos esmeralda como los de su madre, era quien lloraba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice el lobo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Eiji no quiere prestarme sus cosas! ¡Dile que me las preste, Otou-san!

Nuevamente los visitantes abrieron enormemente los ojos al escuchar que aquella tierna niña llamaba "papá" a Saitou, pues lo habían medio imaginado como esposo, pero jamás como padre. El Miburo tomó a la pequeña en brazos y, metiendo la mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón, le dio una pequeña pelota rosada.

- Es para ti – esboza una sonrisa al tiempo que regresa a la pequeña al suelo mientras le acaricia el cabello, la cual le da un gran beso en la mejilla y desaparece entre los pasillos riendo alegremente, seguida de Eiji.

- Será mejor que los lleve unos días con mi hermana – comenta la esposa del lobo. – No quiero que se enteren de esto.

Después de unos minutos de expectación por lo sucedido, Dana retoma la palabra.

- Por favor, necesitamos su ayuda – con voz suplicante mientras se inclina hasta tocar el tatami con su frente. – Últimamente han estado ocurriendo algunos asesinatos y otros sucesos extraños…

- Y eso qué, ¿acaso este tipo no puede con eso? – responde Sanosuke con rabia, señalando a Saitou con el dedo índice.

- … Según los testigos, han visto a un hombre alto y vestido con un abrigo aguamarina y blanco cerca de los lugares donde ocurrieron los sucesos.

- ¿Abrigo aguamarina? – pregunta Kaoru.

Dana observa de reojo a Saitou, quien parece aburrido con su relato.

- Así es, ese hombre utiliza el uniforme característico del extinto Shinsengumi – Concluye la joven, inclinando un poco la cabeza, al sentir la mirada de Saitou sobre ella.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?! – exclaman sorprendidos, mirando al miburo boquiabiertos.

* * *

¡Al fin pude actualizar este capítulo! Es que tengo tanto trabajo que no tengo casi nada de tiempo, pero bueno, aquí está ya. Espero subir lo más pronto posible el segundo capítulo.

¡Gracias a **yoshiluvsHxM **por su review!


	2. El enemigo, ¿en casa?

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes de Roruouni Kensin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Lady Ookami**

**El enemigo, ¿en casa?**

El Aoiya estaba hecho un caos: Shiro, Kuro, Okkon y Omasu iban de aquí para allá preparando y sirviendo la comida, mientras Aoshi hablaba con Okina sobre los sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad aquella mañana y Misao se enredaba con los pedidos, repasándolos una y otra vez para no equivocarse.

- Vaya, creo que llegamos en mal momento… - comenta Kenshin poniendo los ojos de puntito al ver a tanta gente en el local.

Misao reconoce a los recién llegados y se dirige hacia ellos, esquivando a todo aquél que estaba en su camino.

- ¡Himura! – grita con voz chillona – Dana-chan me dijo que vendrían, pero no creí que tan pronto…

Antes que la comadreja recibiera una respuesta, Omasu la toma por el cuello del traje ninja y la lleva hacia adentro, pues los comensales empezaron a ponerse "histéricos" porque no había nadie quien tomara sus pedidos.

- Creo que necesitan algo de ayuda, ¿ne, Kenshin? – dice el castaño mientras una gota de sudor aparece en su frente.

----------

- ¡Estoy muerta! – masculló Misao mientras se recostaba sobre el tatami.

Aoshi sólo levantó una ceja ante el comentario de la chica, sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Extendió entonces una especie de mapa sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él y pasó su dedo sobre algunos puntos marcados en el mismo, indicando a Kenshin que en esos lugares habían sucedido los disturbios más importantes. En tres de ellos se produjeron incendios de forma inexplicable, mientras en el resto ocurrieron una serie de robos y asesinatos.

- ¿Crees que están relacionados con ese tipo? – preguntó Kenshin con curiosidad. Aoshi sólo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

- Tal vez sea sólo para distraernos del verdadero objetivo… – comenta la Okashira. – Pero aún no estamos seguros cuál es ese objetivo.

- Dana será de gran ayuda ahora – mencionó Okina – Es muy buena haciendo ese tipo de "trabajos".

Al escuchar los halagos de Okina hacia la joven, Misao sólo frunció el ceño, molesta.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara, Misao? – pregunta Yahiko al ver la expresión de enfado.

El pequeño no obtuvo respuesta, sino hasta que el ex okashira murmuró algo que sonaba como a "está celosa".

Viendo el ambiente tenso, Okina explicó rápidamente su comentario: Dana es la hermana del miburo, y, al igual que él, posee una gran inteligencia y audacia, por lo que Saitou supuso que sería de gran utilidad si formaba parte de la policía de Kyoto, pero la joven aún debe desarrollar algunas habilidades, por lo que decidió que Aoshi, como el ex okashira, le enseñara algunas técnicas.

- Entonces Dana es… con razón su mirada me era conocida… – se sorprendió Sanosuke, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, cuando Okina terminó con su relato.

----------

En las calles aún se apreciaba el olor a tierra húmeda producido por las constantes lluvias que habían caído durante esos días y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana del dojo donde Dana practicaba, refunfuñando porque su brazo izquierdo no le respondía como ella lo deseaba, deteniéndose por instantes debido a las constantes punzadas en el hombro.

- Demonios… - murmuró mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al hombro lastimado.

- No deberías exigirte demasiado o podrías lastimarte – comentó Tokio con preocupación mientras entraba al dojo y ofrecía a la joven un poco de té.

Dana sólo miró a su cuñada con esos penetrantes ojos ámbar y tras beber el té casi de un sorbo, continuó con su entrenamiento. – Gracias por preocuparte…

La mujer suspiró con resignación y al salir del dojo se encontró con la figura de su marido, quien tenía algunas heridas y contusiones leves.

- Son sólo algunos rasguños – murmuró al ver la preocupación reflejada en los ojos esmeralda.

----- Flashback -----

De acuerdo a la información proporcionada por Shinomori, un barco era cargado con mercancía de contrabando y planeaba zarpar esa misma mañana.

- ¡Pólvora! – gritó Cho al momento que abría una de las enormes cajas de madera.

- La suficiente como para volar este barco en pedazos – concluyó Saitou.

El rubio estaba a punto de abrir otra caja cuando escuchó pasos tras ellos.

En sólo fracciones de segundo se vieron rodeados por una veintena de hombres armados con katanas, dispuestos a detener a los intrusos.

- Imbéciles – una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro del miburo. Se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ellos y de un solo movimiento se deshizo de casi la mitad.

En cuestión de minutos sólo estaban Cho y Saitou en cubierta, o al menos eso pensaron, pues una explosión comprobó lo contrario.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí o volaremos en pedazos! – Cho esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

Antes de salir, el miburo sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta, lo encendió y arrojó el fósforo cerca de las enormes cajas de madera. Al ver esto, Cho sólo abrió grandemente los ojos. – "¡Está loco o qué!".

----- Fin Flashback -----

- ¡Auch! – Dana frunció el ceño y ahogó un grito de dolor mientras Tokio curaba su hombro herido y repetía una y otra vez "te lo dije".

- ¿Qué demonios pretendes? – Saitou frunció el ceño, sin apartar la vista de la joven.

- … Gatotsu… - Dana se puso de pie, subiendo la manga de su haori hasta cubrir su hombro nuevamente – Ahora si me disculpan… debo ir con Shinomori-sensei.

----------

- Dana se toma muy en serio su entrenamiento – comentó Yahiko al momento que terminaba de engullir una bola de arroz y veía de reojo a la chica que se encontraba en el patio trasero.

- Pues creo que deberías tomarla como ejemplo – Kaoru miró desafiante a su alumno.

Aoshi sólo levantó una ceja al ver que comenzaban a pelear. Se escuchó una pequeña risita, Misao miraba divertida cómo Kenshin esquivaba los objetos que la kendoka le lanzaba por intentar "calmar los ánimos". Sanosuke, en cambio, miraba fijamente hacia el patio…

El ruido de los puños chocando contra el poste que sujetaba un muñeco de paja se escuchaba a varios metros de distancia. Dana intentaba inútilmente derribarlo, pues su brazo izquierdo estaba resentido y no cooperaba para ese objetivo.

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba y se detuvo por un instante, giró la cabeza y vio a Sanosuke tras ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Lo estás haciendo mal – el luchador golpeó el poste con el puño derecho y éste cayó en el acto. Dana alzó una ceja y, sin prestar demasiada atención, continuó con su práctica.

- No necesito tu ayuda, tori atama…

Sanosuke miró fijamente a la joven, ámbar y marrón chocaron con tal fuerza que parecían fulminarse el uno al otro. El luchador dio media vuelta y desapareció dentro de la casa, "Futae no Kiwami", alcanzó a escuchar la joven.

¿Por qué ese chico siempre la hacía sentir de esa forma? ¿Podría comportarse amable con ella al menos una vez?

----------

La oficina del miburo estaba impecable, no había nada fuera de su lugar. Él se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio fumando y revisando algunos reportes que le habían hecho llegar esa misma mañana.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir enfadado conmigo? – Dana se encontraba sentada frente a Saitou, jugueteando con los dedos. – Llevas casi una semana ignorándome sólo porque traje aquí a Himura-san y los demás…

El hombre, fingiendo indiferencia, continúo con su trabajo, esta vez, acomodaba los reportes sobre el escritorio, separándolos de los que aún le faltaban revisar.

La chica se puso de pie y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, quería abalanzarse sobre el policía y golpearlo hasta que le diera una respuesta, pero sabía de antemano que no la obtendría.

- ¡Carajo Fujita! – Golpeó con ambos puños el escritorio, provocando que una pila de reportes se esparcieran por el suelo y que un par de tazas de té derramaran un poco de su contenido. Saitou alzó una ceja molesto, la joven rara vez actuaba de esa forma, y sólo lo llamaba "Fujita" cuando estaba realmente enfadada, y Dana enfadada era peor que el propio policía.

La joven dio la espalda al oficial y suspiró, sabía que lo había hecho enfadar y que lejos de mejorar la situación, la había empeorado.

- La investigación está estancada desde hace días… todo se está complicando – dulcificó su voz y desvió la vista hacia el techo de la oficina.

Escuchó un gruñido de parte del policía como respuesta… al menos le había prestado atención, ya era un avance…

- Todo lo hice para… - la joven agacha la cabeza y fija la mirada en el suelo, ocultándola para que Saitou no se diera cuenta que las lágrimas estaban a punto de aparecer. - … lo hice para protegerte… ¿acaso no lo entiendes? – las lágrimas comienzan a rodar libremente por sus mejillas.

Sin cambiar su expresión, Saitou se pone de pie y se para frente a la joven, toma delicadamente su barbilla para que lo mire fijamente. El policía se quitó los guantes y pasó sus dedos índices por las mejillas de la joven y limpió sus lágrimas. – Baka… - esbozó algo parecido a una tierna sonrisa – eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo… - rodeó la cintura de la joven y la abrazó con fuerza, al instante se percató que un ligero temblor invadía el cuerpo de la chica: estaba asustada, realmente no quería que aquella situación se les fuera de las manos. – No quiero que nada malo te suceda… - murmuró. El miburo besó la frente de la joven. – Nada ocurrirá… – dijo acariciando el cabello castaño.

----------

La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y un suave viento hacía que las copas de los árboles se movieran a un ritmo, produciendo un agradable sonido.

Dana estaba con los codos apoyados en el barandal del puente, mientras su mirada se perdía en la claridad del río. Suspiró largamente.

- ¿Interrumpo? – la voz de Sanosuke sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos. Giró hacia él, y le sonrió alegremente.

- No – se sentó sobre el barandal.

Sano la miró minuciosamente, la había visto vestida de esa forma un par de veces, pero esta vez había un no sé qué en ella que llamaba la atención del luchador: la chica ya no vestía kimono, sino que traía un haori color cerezo y un hakama blanco, y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? – levantó la ceja, molesta.

El luchador se acercó al oído de la joven y susurró – Porque te vez muy linda… - sonrió. El rostro de Dana tomó el color de su haori por instantes. Se puso de pie sobre el barandal y recargó los brazos sobre la cabeza del castaño.

- ¿Has visto por aquí a Chou-san? – el castaño sólo movió un poco la cabeza en señal de negación. La joven entonces retiró los brazos de la cabeza de Sanosuke y llevándoselos tras la espalda, cerró un ojo juguetonamente.

- Lo he buscado en las okiyas más conocidas y no está en ninguna – comenzó a caminar por el barandal, girando sobre sus talones para cambiar de sentido.

El luchador imaginaba a la joven entrando en las casas de té para buscar a la escoba, yendo de aquí para allá. Rió divertido al pensar en la cara que pondría Saitou si llegara a enterarse dónde estaba la chica esa noche.

Dana seguía caminando sobre el barandal, cuando uno de sus zori se atoró y, para evitar caer al río, se sujetó de Sanosuke, cayendo ambos al suelo, quedando el luchador sobre la chica.

- ¿Estás bien? – Sanosuke miraba el rostro de la joven a escasos centímetros del suyo.

- …Sí… - El rostro de Dana tomó nuevamente el color de su haori.

Dana podía sentir cómo la respiración de él se volvía un poco agitada, y por un instante pensó que su corazón saldría de su pecho al sentir que los labios de Sanosuke rozaban los suyos. Un olor a hierba fresca la envolvió, haciéndola estremecer.

- Sanosuke… ¡¿podrías quitarte de encima?! – empujó al joven a un lado y se incorporó rápidamente. Se sonrojó al ver que las pocas personas que por ahí pasaban se les quedaban viendo, extrañadas de apreciar tan singular espectáculo.

- Lo siento… - murmuró Sano al momento que sacudía el polvo de su ropa. Nuevamente el ámbar y el marrón chocaron, pero esta vez ambos mostraban un extraño brillo.

- ¡Sanosuke! – La voz de Yahiko se escuchó por todo el lugar. El pequeño corría con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando al fin observó a su amigo, se detuvo frente a él. – Misao… Misao está muy mal herida… - tartamudeó el niño.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Sanosuke tomó a la chica de la mano y siguió al pequeño.

----------

El estado de la joven okashira era bastante delicado. Tenía una enorme y profunda herida en su costado derecho. Okkon, Omasu y Kaoru no pudieron contener las lágrimas al ver a su amiga, mientras Shiro, Kuro, Okina y Kenshin sólo la veían con preocupación y Aoshi conservaba su rostro inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Kenshin? – Sanosuke observaba en ese momento a la inconciente comadreja y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver la herida de la joven.

- No hay tiempo para preguntas – Dana suelta la mano de Sanosuke, quien hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de ello, esperando que nadie los hubiera visto. Se sienta sobre sus talones y comienza a examinar la herida de Misao. – Necesito agua, jabón, toallas limpias, vendas y un poco de sake… - ordenó. Al escuchar la última palabra, Okkon y Omasu se miraron una a la otra, despertando la curiosidad de Dana. – No se lo habrán dado a Hiko-sama, ¿o sí? – levantó una ceja.

Las dos mayores sólo se sonrojaron levemente al escuchar el nombre de Hiko, y rápidamente fueron por todo aquello que la joven había pedido. – Hay demasiadas personas en la habitación, necesito que salgan, por favor… - Dana hizo un movimiento con la mano y después señaló a Kaoru y Sanosuke y les indicó que se quedaran.

Descubrió la herida de Misao, tomó una toalla y comenzó a limpiarla con un poco de agua y jabón. Después, empapó otra toalla con sake y frotó la herida para desinfectarla y un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta de Misao.

- Esa herida se ve realmente mal – Sanosuke movió la cabeza en forma negativa. – Si tan sólo Kitsune estuviera aquí… - una venda se estrelló en el rostro del chico y una vena roja apareció entre el cabello de Dana. Kaoru comprendió de inmediato la reacción de la joven, pero no dijo nada.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, Sanosuke entraba y salía una y otra vez para cambiar el agua de la pequeña bandeja de madera mientras Kaoru colocaba una toalla húmeda en la frente de Misao para disminuirle la fiebre.

----------

El shoji se cerró tras la castaña, suspirando se recargó un momento en la pared para tomar un poco de aire, habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que comenzó a revisar la herida de Misao, y al fin había logrado controlar la hemorragia, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente y que la joven soportara hasta el amanecer mientras llegaba el médico.

Dana enjugó el sudor de su frente con la manga de su haori y se deslizó en la pared hasta quedar sentada junto a la puerta, estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando unos pasos sobre el tatami la pusieron nuevamente en alerta.

Okina preguntó a la joven cómo se encontraba "su ángel". – Ella está bien, por ahora… - Dana se incorporó lentamente – Pero deberán ir por el médico a primera hora - El anciano sólo asintió ante las palabras de la joven.

- Puedes quedarte a dormir – dijo al ver el enorme bostezo de la castaña.

- Gracias… – inclinó la cabeza como reverencia – pero debo llegar a casa o Hajime se enfadará.

Okina movió la mano de arriba abajo mientras decía a la joven que Aoshi había ido a ver al miburo y, seguramente, le hablaría de lo ocurrido.

La joven abrió nuevamente el shoji y entró a la habitación – Entonces me quedaré cerca de Misao-chan por si necesita algo… - sonrió – Buenas noches…

----------

Faltaban aún un par de horas para el amanecer, cuando los ojos ambarinos recorrieron la habitación y se detuvieron al ver a la otra chica completamente dormida. Dana había dormido sentada y recargada en la pared junto al futón, por lo que sus piernas estaban algo adormecidas, en ese momento se percató que la gabardina del ex okashira le servía como cobija, seguramente él había entrado durante la noche sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se incorporó poco a poco y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió que la observaban fijamente.

- Creí que aún dormías – giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Misao, quien observaba la gabardina que Dana tenía entre sus manos.

- No es lo que piensas – dijo serenamente la castaña. Se acercó lentamente hasta el futón y se sentó junto a Misao, sonriendo de forma divertida. – Entre Shinomori-sensei y yo no existe absolutamente nada – colocó la chaqueta sobre el futón y casi por impulso Misao la apretó con fuerza hacia ella.

- Sé lo que sientes por él – Dana pasó su mano por el fleco de Misao revolviéndolo un poco – Y… créeme que él también – al escuchar estas palabras, el rostro de la comadreja se tornó rosado, y decidió romper con su silencio.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó sorprendida y esperando una respuesta rápida.

La castaña respondió moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa – Él mismo me lo dijo…

----- Flashback -----

Los fríos ojos azules de Shinomori observaban fijamente los ojos ámbar de Dana: esa mirada sí que lo perturbaba, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, algo que no pasaba ni siquiera cuando miraba a los ojos al propio Saitou.

- ¿Pasa algo, sensei? – la joven ofreció un vaso de té a su mentor, sentándose frente a él. Aoshi lo tomó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como respuesta.

De repente, el joven rozó con sus dedos la mejilla de Dana, haciéndola sonrojar. Tan pronto como sus dedos se acercaron al rostro de la joven, los retiró rápidamente.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

La joven estaba algo extrañada por la reacción de su sensei, pues esa fría mirada se había esfumado por completo dando paso a una mirada profunda y cálida – Está pensando en ella, ¿ne? – La voz de la chica resonó en los oídos de Aoshi, quien sólo movió un poco la cabeza en señal de afirmación. La mirada de la chica, aunque distinta por completo a la de Misao, lo hacía recordarla todo el tiempo – "Misao…" – pensó sonriendo para sí mismo.

Una pequeña risa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndolo arquear una ceja al ver la expresión divertida de su deshi.

- Creo que Hajime tiene razón… - dice tomando un pequeño sorbo a su té – usted es demasiado fácil de entender… sus ojos lo dicen todo… - ríe nuevamente.

Aoshi siente cómo rubor casi imperceptible se posa en sus mejillas… ¿realmente expresaba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos que hasta el mismo Saitou podía ver? ¿Acaso Misao podía verlos también? Se puso de pie y con su rostro inexpresivo observó a la joven – Vámonos… no quiero meterme en líos con Saitou – La joven asintió con una sonrisa y salió lentamente del templo tras un apenado Aoshi…

----- Fin Flashback -----

Misao no creía que una "perfecta desconocida" conociera mucho más a su Aoshi-sama que ella, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada de escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Además… - continúo la castaña – Shinomori-sensei no es mi tipo… - se llevó una mano tras la cabeza, mientras en su mente apareció el rostro de cierto joven castaño.

----------

- ¿No fe fupone que deferías eftar en tu cafa? – Sanosuke señaló a Dana con los palillos mientras comía un enorme trozo de pescado.

- No me moveré de aquí hasta hablar con Shinomori-sensei – devolvió una mirada seria al castaño.

Si su presentimiento era real, Saitou estaría metido realmente en un GRAN problema.

- Pues tendrás que quedarte aquí todo el día – Sanosuke tomó otro gran trozo de pescado – conociendo a Aoshi, tardará medio día en traer al médico – rió al pensar que primero el joven estaría meditando un par de horas y después iría por el médico, si lo recordaba, claro, pues en ocasiones parecía ser más despistado que el mismo Sanosuke.

A todos sorprendió la repentina "gentileza" de Aoshi al ofrecerse a ir en busca del médico, tal vez después de todo comenzaba a mostrar preocupación por la pequeña comadreja.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que preguntarle? – Yahiko recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sano por entrometido.

- Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó ayer… - respondió con seriedad.

Kenshin suponía qué es aquello que realmente le importaba saber a la joven, pero prefirió no entrometerse demasiado.

- Himura… - la chica se dirigió a él como si adivinara sus pensamientos – La herida de Misao fue hecha por una estocada horizontal, ¿ne? Kenshin movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¿Estocada horizontal? – preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad.

- La única estocada horizontal capaz de hacer ese tipo de daño es… - Dana tragó saliva antes de continuar - … el Gatotsu…

* * *

¡Al fin terminé el segundo capítulo! Como ven, la historia es en torno a Saitou y su hermana (es que es mi personaje favorito de la serie, después de Sano, claro).

Cosas interesantes serán reveladas en el próximo capítulo, y ¡se descubrirá al culpable de todo! Un nuevo personaje aparece y el pasado de Dana saldrá a la luz.

Espero les guste.

Aquí les dejo algunas palabras que utilicé en el capítulo:

**Haori: **parte superior del traje para practicar kendo (para las mujeres).

**Hakama: **parte inferior del traje para practicar kendo (para hombres y mujeres).

**Zori: **sandalias sencillas (como las que utiliza Tsubame o Misao).

* * *


	3. Descubriendo el misterio

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Lady Ookami**

**Descubriendo el misterio**

Llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas por todo el lugar, estaba demasiado nerviosa y Saitou no aparecía. Cho quería detenerla a como diera lugar, pues su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar de sólo ver a Dana. Se levantó de la silla lentamente, su paciencia se había agotado, estaba a punto de detener a la chica cuando su jefe entró a la oficina.

- Al fin llegas – la chica se detuvo súbitamente y encaró al miburo.

Saitou se sentó frente a su escritorio, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, pero antes de que pudiera darle siquiera una pequeña calada, Dana lo tomó apretándolo contra el cenicero – "Esto ya es demasiado" – pensó Saitou, alzando una ceja completamente molesto.

- Necesito hablar contigo, a SOLAS… - miró fieramente a Cho, quien al sentir la mirada, decidió "salir a dar un paseo". Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el rubio, Dana se acomodó en una silla frente a su hermano – Supongo que Shinomori-sensei te dijo lo que ocurrió ayer – Saitou sólo movió la cabeza mientras metía la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta buscando otro cigarrillo - …Kuso… - murmuró al no encontrar ninguno. Definitivamente aquél no era su día…

- Creo que sé quién está detrás de todo esto – casi inconscientemente la joven se llevó la mano derecha al hombro lastimado.

----- Flashback -----

La joven okashira practicaba con sus kunai en el patio trasero cuando observó que una extraña figura se movía por el tejado.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – gritó mientras subía al tejado de un salto, observando que el hombre vestía un abrigo aguamarina y blanco. Por respuesta recibió una sarcástica sonrisa de parte de aquél hombre castaño de mirada grisácea. Misao arrojó un par de kunai al hombre quien las esquivó sin problemas.

El hombre retrocedió un poco y comenzó a saltar entre los tejados - ¡No escaparás! – Misao lo imitó y comenzó a seguirlo sin darse cuenta que una gélida mirada azulina los observaba desde un árbol cercano.

Misao sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al observar la mirada cruel que aquél hombre le dirigía. Volvió a arrojar un par de kunai, el hombre desenfundó su espada con gran velocidad y con un movimiento las detuvo. Antes que Misao lograra reaccionar, el hombre se movió tras ella y golpeó su nuca con el mango de la espada, lanzándola al suelo. Con gran dificultad, se incorporó y vio cómo él tomaba la espada con la mano izquierda mientras flexionaba un poco la pierna del mismo lado y estiraba la otra, haciendo que la hoja de la katana rozara su mano derecha. Aoshi abrió grandemente los ojos al ver a lo lejos la posición que el hombre había adoptado – Ga… Gatotsu… - balbuceó.

Misao no vio a aquél hombre acercarse hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sintió cómo el frío metal atravesaba su costado mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en aquél rostro sombrío. La joven cayó pesadamente al suelo en un pequeño charco de sangre y observó una figura borrosa dándole la espalda – A… Aoshi-sama…

----- Fin Flashback -----

- No tengo ninguna duda que se trata de ÉL… - la joven se encogió en su silla. Saitou sintió una ligera punzada en el estómago al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la joven, si había algo o alguien a quien ella realmente temía era ESE hombre, y no podía permitir que le hiciera daño… no esta vez.

----------

- ¡Esto se ve delicioso! – dijo Yahiko con enormes ojos al ver un gran tazón de cocido de carne frente a él.

- ¿Pasa algo, Dana? – preguntó Kaoru, olvidando los formalismos, al ver que la joven no probaba bocado. La chica sólo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa mientras su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

- Descubrí quién hirió a Misao… - alzó la vista y miró fijamente a la comadreja, que se encontraba frente a ella, un poco más recuperada – su nombre es Masakari Kotaro…

----- Flashback -----

La nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos. El viento helado golpeaba su cara y lo hacía entornar los ojos para no perder de vista el camino. Apretó un poco más contra su pecho aquél bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos, tratando de brindarle algo más de su calor corporal – sólo a ti se te ocurre nacer en este tiempo – murmuró al sentir que aquello se movió un poco. Destapó por un instante el rostro de la pequeña y observó cómo esos diminutos ojos ámbar lo miraban fijamente. Sonrió. La cubrió nuevamente con la manta y continuó su camino.

Era demasiado joven para hacerse cargo de ella, además estaba a punto de convertirse en un Shinsengumi. Decidió llevarla al único lugar donde sabía la cuidarían bien. Aquella pequeña castaña era su única familia así que debía protegerla de todo y de todos a como diera lugar, tal y como se lo había prometido a su madre quien muriera poco después de dar a luz a la pequeña Dana.

Después de caminar durante un largo tiempo, llegó finalmente a su destino, el hogar de su sensei.

- Saitou-san, pase – escuchó decir a la hermosa mujer de mirada azul y cabello castaño. Saitou siguió a la esposa de su mentor por los pasillos hasta que encontró a un hombre maduro de cabello azabache y ojos grisáceos sentado frente a una pequeña mesa tomando un poco de té. Se sentó frente a él. El hombre observó fijamente los ojos ámbar y después lo que el joven llevaba entre sus brazos.

- Es mi hermana – respondió al tiempo que depositaba a la pequeña en brazos de la mujer.

----------

Se escucharon pequeños pasos sobre el tatami que se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que la figura de un pequeño niño de 7 años, de cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos apareció frente a ellos, quien al ver a Saitou cambió su alegre expresión por una mueca de odio y resentimiento que fue correspondida con una fría mirada de parte del joven.

- ¿No es linda? – la mujer acercó a la pequeña hacia su hijo Kotaro, el cual la observó despectivamente al ver el parecido con Saitou – Sí, claro – contestó secamente y con una extraña sonrisa.

----- Fin flashback -----

- Mizoguchi Haittou Ryu – murmuró Dana – es uno de los estilos más poderosos que existen, y el cual ambos lograron dominar con creces…

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a la chica, pues no creían que existiera alguien aparte de Saitou que utilizara ese estilo.

----------

Los días transcurrían en aparente calma, pues no había ocurrido nada extraño en la ciudad después del incidente de Misao, y todo parecía seguir su curso normal: el Aoiya se encontraba repleto por esas fechas, por lo cual Kenshin y los otros se "vieron obligados" a ayudar a los Oni con sus labores.

- ¿No debías estar ayudando en el Aoiya, Tori Atama? – Dana observaba a Sanosuke quien estaba recostado en el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿Y no se supone que tú debías estar en tu casa? – rió al ver que el rostro de la chica mostraba una mueca de enfado.

Desde que llegó de Tokyo, Dana pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa de Misao, tanto que sólo veía a su familia para la hora de la cena, y en ocasiones duraba días enteros sin verlos, debido al entrenamiento con Aoshi – "Creo que cada vez me parezco más a Hajime" – comparó estas circunstancias con las constantes ausencias de Saitou, quien, por cierto, decía que esa era la única manera de "controlar" a la chica.

- Pues… digamos que ésta es como mi segunda casa… - rió nerviosamente.

- Creo que tienes razón…

El silencio se hizo notar inmediatamente después. Dana, quien aún permanecía de pie frente a Sanosuke, se sentó junto a él y levantó la vista. Suspiró. Sanosuke se incorporó y pasó su mano por el hombro de la chica, quien, sonrojada, respondió el gesto recargando la cabeza en el hombro del luchador. Dana sonrió y se acomodó en el pecho de Sano y él la abrazó con más fuerza mientras observaban las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en un cielo completamente limpio.

----------

Era casi medio día cuando todos en el Aoiya estaban sumidos en los quehaceres diarios, excepto Sanosuke y Dana que aún dormían, pues la noche anterior habían estado platicando hasta la madrugada, observando las estrellas, sentados en el tejado.

- ¡Dana! – la voz de Omasu se escuchó por todo el pasillo. La chica castaña corrió el shoji de su habitación, se frotó un poco los ojos y alisó un poco su cabello suelto - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó entre bostezos. La mujer le tendió el papel que llevaba en la mano. Dana lo leyó y abrió la boca sorprendida - ¿Los demás lo saben? – miró fijamente a su interlocutora, quien asintió como respuesta – Aoshi y Kenshin están ahora con… - Omasu no pudo terminar su frase, pues la joven entró a su habitación rápidamente. Minutos después salió vistiendo un haori azul cielo y un hakama oscuro, y su inseparable nihontou ceñida en el cinturón.

- Necesito… que me… expliques esto – mostró a Misao el papel que minutos antes Omasu le diera, mientras tomaba un poco de aire. La okashira la condujo a un pequeño salón en la otra parte de la casa. Salió un momento hacia la cocina y regresó con un par de tazas de té. Tomó un mapa que estaba enrollado sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y lo extendió – Atacaron una de nuestras bases Oni del sur y las casas de algunos policías, casi al mismo tiempo – dijo señalando en el mapa el primer sitio, y luego los otros dos – Y… - la castaña dudó por un momento, pues de antemano sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que haría - ¿En todos estos lugares lo vieron? – dijo refiriéndose a Kotaro. Misao movió la cabeza varias veces en forma afirmativa. La castaña se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Segundos después, planteó su teoría a la ojiverde, quien no aparataba la vista de la chica esperando la respuesta – Entonces… - comenzó – seguramente debe haber más de un Shinsen – bajó la vista hacia el mapa y observó las marcas que señalaban los lugares mencionados – Es imposible que Kotaro estuviera en tres lugares a la vez – concluyó.

- Aún hay algo más… – Misao enrolló el mapa y lo apartó, tomó un pequeño sorbo de té y volvió a colocar la taza sobre la mesa, observando que la otra taza estaba exactamente como la había servido, Dana no había bebido ni un poco. Suspiró – Días antes habían visto rondar a hombres extraños en estos lugares.

Dana tomó la taza y bebió el contenido de una vez. La giró un poco para observar el fino diseño que la decoraba, esbozando una leve sonrisa – Es un regalo de Hiko-sama, ¿ne? – Misao no entendía por qué la joven le hacía esa clase de preguntas - ¡Eso no tiene importancia ahora! – golpeó fuertemente la mesa con las palmas de las manos. La castaña se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, dándole la espalda.

- Debemos estar alertas… seguramente vendrán a atacar el Aoiya – su voz se tornó fría y sin expresión – Te aseguro que esos policías están involucrados en la investigación, y… - un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar. Giró para quedar de frente a Misao, quien dio un respingo al ver la mirada perdida de la joven – si es así… entonces… - tragó saliva - … atacarán mi… mi casa… Sin decir más, salió corriendo, dejando a una extrañada Misao.

- "Seguramente Kotaro sabe que Hajime está tras él" – pensó, recordando que días antes Saitou logró obtener información sobre el caso cuando capturaron a los contrabandistas del puerto.

- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo ya el tercer capítulo de la historia, que cada vez se pone más interesante. En el próximo capítulo se ¡encotrarán por fin Dana y Kotaro! ¿Qué pasará?.

Respecto a por qué puse a Sano de pareja con Dana, bueno... es por dos sencillas razones: la primera es porque en ninguna parte del anime y el manga se ve algo concreto entre Sano y Megumi, y, pues, decidí hacerlo de esta forma. La otra razón es porque, como mis personajes favoritos son Sano y Saitou, pues quería encontrar una forma de "unirlos" o "emparentarlos" y, pues, qué mejor que por medio de Dana, ¿no?.

Eso eso todo por esta ocasión. Nos vemos y gracias por sus reviews.

Si hay algún comentario, sugerencia, crítica constructiva o inspiración divina no duden en hacérmelo saber.


End file.
